


Talk to me baby

by randomlilthings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Seijou, iwa is smooth, makki is a horrible yet good friend, mattsun doesnt get enough screen time, oikawa is an adorable dork, oikawa is thirsty af, seijou third years, street performer iwa, street performer mattsun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlilthings/pseuds/randomlilthings
Summary: Oikawa never knew he would enjoy watching someone with a guitar until a night after his shift and he boarded the wrong bus home, feeling flustered.|Rated M for future chapters (although I dont know where this is heading)|





	1. Chapter 1

He took heavy steps through the crowded street. It was a Friday but all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and make his blanket a snuggle partner. **“Excuse me.”** Yet another sorry excuse for bumping into him. Without acknowledging the voice, Oikawa dragged his steps towards the bus station.

Pulling his jacket tighter around him, he sincerely hoped that he didn’t have to deal with people for the rest of the night. Oikawa has been working at the same cafe for the last two years and he did enjoy his time there though, there were night that the work took a toll on him. The never ending stream of young female customers fed his addiction for praises but having to deal with their constant demands did get a little tiring. Side-stepping to avoid another couple, whom were too engrossed with each other, Oikawa rolled his eyes again. It wasn’t that he couldn’t get a girlfriend. Oikawa probably could get any girl he want but his interest was of the same gender. Men whom he has tried flirting with had found him frivolous and attention seeking, sad to say, those men rarely went beyond a second date with him. A sigh passed his lips as he thought about his tragic love life.

Updating himself on his social media accounts, he stepped from foot to foot waiting for the bus that seemed to take forever to arrive, when a deep voice starting singing. Eyes flickering up from his phone screen, they widened as he met with the face singing one of his favorite songs. Standing along the streets, a guitar strapped across his front and the case opened by his feet, was a rather handsome face. Oikawa almost laughed. That face was not one he would have associated with a boyband song, much less a band that had stopped singing for years now. Dressed in a dark leather jacket, jeans and combat boots, the performer seemed to attract a decent sized crowd, Oikawa amongst them.

**“I’m flying without wings.”** Tanned fingers strummed the final chords to the song and Oikawa realised he had been staring. One, because he had missed his bus that was leaving right now. And two, dark eyes were staring back at him with a raised eyebrow. Oikawa tried to look elsewhere but failed. Yes, he may be a flirt but Oikawa was not going to deny that he was bad with flirting where it mattered. He’s been told one too many times by his best friend that his pick up lines were horrible. Not that it would ever work on Hanamaki. The whole not his cup of tea thing.

But, standing before him, was definitely his cup of tea, coffee, beer, whatever. He was definitely drinking that. Oikawa watched as the street performer bent forward to pick up a bottle. He stared even harder as Handsome raised the bottle to his lips. He was stared back and Oikawa could feel those eyes seeing right through him. Before he could embarrass himself with his wild imagination, Oikawa stepped onto the first bus that came, not missing the amused look on the handsome face as the performer started a new set of songs.

**“Makki, this is a 911!”**

_**“Nope. If this is another one of your aliens are coming conspiracy, nope. Good bye. It was nice knowing you. Bye.”** _

**“No! It’s not. And for your information, the aliens are coming.”**

_**“Good bye.”** _

**“Makkkkkkkkki.”**

_**“WHAT.”** _

**“I’m ruined.”**

_**“By an alien?”** _

**“Ha ha. Funny. Although that is…”**

_**“Oikawa what the fuck are you calling me for?”** _

**“I’m lost.”**

_**“What. The. Fuck. How?! It’s the same route home you’ve been taking for 2 years.”** _

**“I saw a handsome face and panicked.”**

_**“You were staring, weren’t you?”** _

**“I was not! Come get me.”**

_**“You were staring.”** _

**“I was not! That is not important. I’m lost and tired. Please come get me.”**

_**“Fine. Text me your location.”** _


	2. Chapter 2

The next day after work, Oikawa had deliberately kept his headphones off. His eyes were roaming, searching for a particular face. He had been jittery the whole day and Makki was of no help. His best friend did, however, drove almost an hour to pick him up on a quiet suburban street. The look on Hanamaki’s face was a mixture of annoyance and why-are-we-friends-again.

No doubt Hanamaki was never going to let him live this down. The minute he had gotten into the car, the man he called his best friend started firing questions. Oikawa tried to keep his one moment of embarrassment out of topic but Makki kept bringing it back, only for Oikawa to admit it out loud as he slammed the front door to their shared apartment shut and ran into his room for hiding. At least Makki had the decency to leave him alone after that.

> **“But without you, all I’m going to be is incomplete…”**

His ears perked and he immediately turned his head towards the voice. Standing at the same spot, dressed tonight in the same leather jacket and combat boots, was Handsome. Oikawa averted his gaze. All the way here, he had been hoping to see that face again and now that he was here, he couldn’t look. Oikawa was a little surprised to notice another pair of shoes beside Handsome though. His eyes betrayed him and wandered up, curious about the other performer.

The other performer was taller than Handsome with a head of unruly curly hair. He was dressed similar in a heavy jacket, dark jeans and laced up boots. Both had guitars strapped over their fronts and their voices complimented each other so well that Oikawa couldn’t help but stop and stare.

> **“I don’t mean to drag it on. But I can’t seem to let you go. I don’t want to make you face this world alone…. I want to let you go.”**

The crowd was starting to disappear around him as he stood watching. But then his phone started vibrated, breaking his eye contact with Handsome.

**“I hope you’re not getting yourself lost again.”**

**“Makki, bad timing. Talk later.”**

**“You’re staring at that handsome person again. Stop being a creep and go talk to him. Staring makes people think you’re a creep. Stop it.”**

**“Bye.”**

**“Oi-”**

He hung up before Makki could chide him. Just in time to hear them end the song.

> **“But without you all I’m going to be is incomplete.”**

Once again, he had been caught staring. But this time, there were two pairs of eyes staring back at him. Both had amused looks on their faces but before he could flee, Curly called out to him.

**“Take a picture, it’ll last longer!”**

Oikawa mentally face palmed and was going to turn around for the first bus at the station when he heard Curly’s voice again.

This time on the microphone they had been singing with.

**“Now, this next song, we’ve been practicing for a while. I think it’s suitable to go out as a dedication to that head of brown who has been staring at us or rather staring at Iwaizumi- Ow, stop abusing your partner. Like I was saying… Yoohoooooo, Mr Staring, stay for one more song.”**

Eyes were looking at him and he groaned softly as he turned back around towards the duo. Handsome didn’t look quite please but his partner was beaming at Oikawa’s decision to stay. Handsome tapped his knuckles on his guitar four times and they started strumming their guitars.

> **“I really can’t stay…”**

> **“But baby, it’s cold outside.”**

> **“I’ve got to go away…”**

> **“But baby, it’s cold outside.”**

If he had thought that Handsome was already undeniably hot, this song just made him seem a lot hotter. Handsome seemed so smooth. Oikawa was definitely staring again but he decided to heed Curly’s advice and held his phone up. He needed an reason to be hanging up on Makki. Sliding his thumb across the screen, he switched it to video mode, grinning a little as he was noticed by the duo. Handsome only managed to frown harder while Curly gave him a wink.

> **“You’ve really been grand.”** **  
> **
> 
> **“I thrill when you touch my hand.”**
> 
> **“But don’t you see..”** **  
> **
> 
> **“How can you do this thing to me?”**

His knees almost gave way with that line from Handsome. More like, haw dare you do this to me, he was thinking.

> **“Oh, but it’s cold outside…”**

Stopping the recording, he was going to flee the scene when he was stopped by a pair of boots standing before him. Oikawa looked up and his eyes widened into round saucers. **“I’m sorry… If you’re upset that I was filming, I can delete it. I just thought it’ll be okay since your partner said I could. I just-”**

**“Stop.”** And Oikawa did.

**“First, it’s fine that you took a recording. It might even help. Second, stop staring at me like I’m about to eat you. Third, I only bite if you ask real nice. And fourth…”** Handsome grabbed his free hand and was scribbling over a marker. The fingers touching him had callous from long hours with the guitar and Oikawa starting wondering just how long the performer had been practicing. **“Okay, you can close your mouth now.”**

Oikawa clamped his mouth and stared at his palm. Across it were several digits written in black marker. **“Iwaizumi.”** He tried saying the name.

**“Yes, now you have a name to go with the face you’ve been staring at.”**

**“I’m Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru.”** Iwaizumi chuckled and Oikawa realised he liked it. **“I have to get back to work before Matsukawa starts wolf whistling. I’ll see you around, Oikawa.”**

With that, he was left with a scribbled note on his palm, his cellphone vibrating in the other and Iwaizumi walking back towards his spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly uploading what I've written in hopes of finishing this some day. Please let me kudos, comments or anything!


	3. Chapter 3

**“MAKKI I GOT HIT ON. I DIDN’T EVEN HAVE TO USE MY PICK UP LINES.”**

**“Slow down and breath. You say that like you don’t get hit on often.”**

**“EXCUSE ME. I GOT HIT ON BY A HOT GUY.”**

**“Oh… That makes a whole lot of difference. Was he blind?”**

**“MAKKIIIII WHY ARE WE FRIENDS?!”**

**“Can you at least stop shouting over the door? Our neighbours don’t need to know about your tragic non-existent love life.”**

**“WHY ARE WE EVEN FRIENDS?!”**

**“Because you’re a masochistic bastard. Now open up. I need to use the bathroom.”**

When they moved in, the main bathroom had suffered too much from the previous owners and it was out of their financial capacity to fix it. The only other bathroom was an en-suite. Oikawa had insisted that would be his room on account that he was the one who found the apartment. Makki didn’t fight over it, it wasn’t like he needed two hours to get ready.

**“Makki, I don’t know how to deal with this.”**

A hand was shoved into Makki’s face and he groaned. **“Pee first, talk later.”** He ran into the bathroom, not closing the door as he relieved himself. **“Okay, what do you need to deal with?”**

**“Makki, did you even wash your hands?”**

**“I did. Do you want to touch them?”**

**“Ew no.”**

Hanamaki grabbed his hand and stared at the scribbling. **“Iwaizumi. Seems like you got his number. Yay you. So call him.”**

**“No, you don’t understand. He’s hot!”**

**“And…”**

**“Just watch this.”** Oikawa shoved his cellphone towards his best friend with the video on. He’s been watching it for the past ten minutes since he got him. The music was muffled because of the traffic but their voices could still be heard.

**“Hot damn. He is hot.”**

**“Not the curly hair one. The other one.”**

**“Oh.”** Makki tilted his head. **“I guess he is. If you’re not going to text him, I am. Im going to ask him about his handsome friend.”** Before Oikawa could protest, Hanamaki’s thumbs were already crafting the message.

**“And… Done.”**

**“What. What did you do?”** Oikawa looked up at his friend, eyes wide. Realization dawn on him when he saw the shit-ass grin on Makki’s face. **“Makki, what did you do?”**

**“Something you didn’t have the balls to do.”**

**“Makki, you didn’t.”**

**“I did.”** Hanamaki winked and tossed the cellphone back to Oikawa. He grabbed for the device, horror on his face when he saw the message.

_/Hi, friend of this mess right here. He’s so messed up about you and getting your number that he’s freaking out. Just know that he thinks you’re hot and wants that piece of ass. PS: your friend is hot too. /_

Attached with the message was a photo of Oikawa crouched on the floor, hugging his knees and holding his palm with the numbers up towards the screen.

Oikawa almost dropped his cellphone when it buzzed with a reply. He almost dreaded reading it.

_/Tell him thanks. And when he’s less of a mess, I’m a free./_

**“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!”** He dropped onto the floor holding his cellphone with both hands. **“Makki, I’m going to kill you!”**

**“Let you can.”**

**“I hate you.”**

**“You know you love me. What do you want for dinner?”**

**“Katsudon. I still hate you.”**

**“Alright, twenty minutes. Set the table will you and stop rolling on the floor.”**

**“Yes, mom.”**

**“I’m poisoning you.”**

**“You always say that.”**

**“You should reply.”**

**“Stop minding my business.”**

**“Two minutes ago you made it my business.”**

Oikawa tried typing a reply but he got two words and deleted the text. He tried a couple of times before he tossed his phone on the bed and shuffled his way out. **“I’m a failure.”**

**“Yes you are.”**

**“As my best friend you should be encouraging me. Why do I even put up with you?”**

**“Because I’m the only who can cook amongst your friends. Extra egg?”**

**“Yes, mom.”**

**“Stop with the mom thing or you’ll be eat your own cooking for the rest of the week.”**

**“Yes, mom.”**

**“That’s it. You’re washing up.”**

* * *

After dinner and much jostling, Oikawa was left with all the dishes and Hanamaki walked into the bathroom, stretching his arms. A mischievous grin spread on his face as he saw Oikawa’s cellphone sitting innocently on the bed.

Without hesitating, he keyed in the four digits to unlock the cellphone. Oikawa was too predictable. Still grinning, he swiftly keyed in a reply.

_/He’s basically a mess so he’s incapable of anything but whining right now. I’m Hanamaki by the way. Please pass on my compliments to your very hot friend who I would like the pleasure of meeting./_

An instant reply.

_/I’ve been told to inform you that we will be performing together again tomorrow. Same spot your mess of a friend was caught staring. See you then./_

_/He’s usually less of a mess./_

Hanamaki thought he should at least be a good friend. So, he scrolled through Oikawa’s deep capacity of selfies and sent one of the most appealing one to this Iwaizumi. He waited for a minute but there wasn’t a reply. Maybe he shouldn’t have sent that near naked photo. But what’s done is done. Shrugging his shoulders, he went into the bathroom and took a quick shower before Oikawa found out what he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Need. Help. From. This. Pairing. Send. Hell.
> 
> nah... I joke. leave me comments about the fic!


	4. Chapter 4

It was a whole day before Oikawa was screaming into his ear. Well, technically he was screaming over the phone. **“HANAMAKI TAKAHIRO WHAT DID YOU DO?!”**

**“Something you should have done.”**

**“OH MY GOD. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO BY THAT STREET NOW!”**

**“Relax. Maybe he found it attractive enough to use it as material.”**

**“Nope. Don’t even go there. I cannot believe you sent him a topless photo of me.”**

**“I needed to prove that you’re not some creepy, staring pile of mess.”**

**“Ugh.”**

**“I’ll come by after work and walk with you.”**

**“Shut up. You just want to see Curly.”**

**“To be honest, I thought you would have noticed his eyebrows.”**

**“Rude Makki! You haven’t even met the guy.”**

**“What. They were right there. Although i think you were more obsessed with Iwaizumi.”**

**“Stop it. Ugh. Come by at ten.”**

**“Wuss.”**

**“Ten, Makki.”**

**“See you later, mom.”**

**“Hana-”** Makki hung up on him. Oikawa glared daggers at his cellphone. Not even working with Kiyoko-san was making today any better. With a sigh, he locked his cellphone back in his staff locker and got ready for his shift. It was going to be a long day.

Several wrong orders and dropped dishes later, Oikawa was sent into the staff lounge to rest. Actually it was more of Kiyoko sent him there to prevent any more mishaps. The brunet groaned and slouched against the two seater. This was all Hanamaki’s fault. Speaking of his best friend, he was to spam him with random photos. Feeling annoyed, Oikawa got his cellphone from the locker and was about to send some angry messages when he saw he had received a reply from Iwaizumi.

Fearful, he unlocked the device, waiting for the message to appear.

_/Oh nice. Iwa doesn’t look half bad. Wanna see?/_

Attached with those words was an image of a very toned and tanned Iwaizumi. Oikawa felt his face flushed. In the photo, Iwaizumi was concentrating on the dumbbell in his right hand that he didn’t notice that someone was taking a photo of him. Oikawa could see the culprit standing behind Iwaizumi in the reflection of the mirror. It was Curly. This message probably came from Curly too. Another buzz on his phone.

_/His abs is to die for, or so I’ve been told./_

Oikawa would kill to touch those abs and those arms. Twice he has seen the man and he didn’t think that Iwaizumi would be this fit. Iwaizumi could probably lift him and a table. Okay, he exaggerates. But, he was pretty sure he would let Iwaizumi do anything to him. Oikawa let out a series of soft groans, lightly banging his head against the steel door of the locker. It was bad without knowing what lay under that jacket. Now that he has seen a photo of it, he wants to see it.

_/Oh fuck. He saw me. Gotta run. See you again Mr. Staring./_

* * *

Makki had come by five minutes before ten, knowing that if he was late, his ears might suffer. He hung around, hands stuffed in his pockets, a lit cigarette between his lips. Leaning lazily against the wall, he scrolled through the latest of memes online. He chuckled at a couple of good ones, saving them on his phone to his arsenal for future use on Oikawa.

**“You know those are bad for you.”**

**“Yes, mom.”** Hanamaki rolled his eyes and kicked himself off the wall. **“Ready to see your prince charming? Because I know I am.”**

The pinkette stubbed out his cigarette before they started the walk towards the bus station. Oikawa was surprisingly quiet. Actually he was abnormally quiet. Hanamaki does not remember a time he didn’t hear his best friend’s voice over anything. Raising an eyebrow, he chuckled. “ **Why are you so nervous for?”**

**“He saw a topless photo of me!”**

**“Which you shamelessly have on your phone.”**

**“That is not the point, Makki! He barely knows me and he’s seen me topless.”**

**“And…?”**

**“And I’m not that shameless!”**

**“It’ll be fine. He finds you amusing enough to give you his number, didn’t he? And from what he’s been saying, you’ll do fine.”**

**“Y-…”**

Before he could get another word, they were already standing before the duo with their guitars. Hanamaki obviously has dropped the conversation and was engaging in an odd staredown with Iwaizumi’s partner. Once again, he couldn’t fathom how Hanamaki was getting more action than he did. His friend’s way of courtship was odd.

> **“‘Cause I know I can treat you better than he can… And any girl like you deserves a gentleman…”**

Fuck. He was starting to like Iwaizumi’s voice a little too much. The two of them stood in the middle of the road, staring at the other pair. The song ended before either realised it.

**“You’re starting to drool. Close your mouth.”**

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at his friend’s comment. He was not drooling. Definitely was not. He was merely appreciating the masterpiece of a man standing before him. Now that he has seen what that jacket was hiding, Oikawa couldn’t deny that Iwaizumi was a very fit man. **“It seems like our special guests for tonight have finally made their appearance. Oh, before I forget, your pink hair friend is…”** Curly winked. **“Hot.”** He could see Iwaizumi rolling his eyes and Oikawa chuckled. Hanamaki, however, was soaking in the bad flirting. So, maybe Makki found his match in the department of bad flirting.

Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi turned the small knobs on the end of his guitar, tuning. Iwaizumi tested a couple of chords before he turned towards his friend and nodded. His knuckles rapped on his guitar and they started again. Oikawa knew that song. He mentally groaned. Makki on his side was grinning. This song has been playing in their apartment for the past month. Every single day.

> **“Oh no. See you walking ‘round like it’s a funeral… Not so serious, girl; why those feet cold? We just getting started; don’t you tip toe, tip toe…”**

Without even hesitation, Hanamaki had started singing along as well. At least he hasn’t attempted to dance. They may be best friends but Makki is an embarrassment when he tries to dance.

> **“Waste time with a masterpiece, don’t waste time with a masterpiece (huh!)  
>  You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me (ah)  
>  You’re a real life fantasy, you’re a real life fantasy (huh!)  
>  But you’re moving so carefully; let’s start living dangerously  
>  Woah.”**

Curly was singing most of this song while Iwaizumi provided back up whenever required. This was fine though. He could watch Iwaizumi play the guitar, who was looking too concentrated. He was fine until Iwaizumi started singing the chorus.

> **“Talk to me baby. I’m going blind from this sweet, sweet craving, whoa.”**

Oikawa stared. Blinked and stared again. He wasn’t processing any other words after those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED IWA SINING DNCE OKAY. NO ONE CAN STOP ME FROM THAT.
> 
> leave me comments! :)


	5. Chapter 5

It took Makki a whole five minutes of frantically waving his hands in front of his best friend’s awestruck face before he deemed Oikawa a lost cause. The song had ended five minutes ago and he still couldn’t get a reaction from the brunet. Hanamaki elbowed his best friend as a last attempt before a deep voice joined them. **“Is he alright?”**

Hanamaki chuckled. **“I think you broke him.”** Ignoring Oikawa, he extended his hand out. **“Hanamaki Takahiro, best friend of the lost cause here.”** He tilted his head towards Oikawa, who at this point was slowly gaining his function of his brain. **“Iwaizumi Hajime, and I guess it’s great to meet you...?”** Iwaizumi was staring at the blank face and couldn’t understand just what he did to get such a reaction. **“As much as I enjoy our conversation, but I would much rather be smooth talking to your friend over there. I can leave Tooru in your capable hands, I hope.”** Before he could give a reply, Hanamaki was already on his way over towards Matsukawa who, from where he could see, wasn’t exactly rejecting the attention.

 **“Oi...”** Hajime tried snapping his fingers to get Oikawa’s attention and after several attempts, the brunet finally realised that the performer was standing before him. **“Oh.. Iwaizumi... Oh, I didn’t see you there.”** Iwa rolled his eyes. **“Sure, you didn’t. Your friend has left you here for Mattsun.”** Gesturing with his thumb to the duo standing at their performing spot, he watched as Oikawa gasped. **“Why am I still friends with him? Oh my god. Oh, anyway, uh, Iwa-chan, nice song choice.”** It was odd for Oikawa to feel this flustered but it was also rare for him to actually fancy someone’s looks.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he diverted his gaze. **“Thanks. Mattsun insisted that song for tonight, for reasons.”** He turned towards his partner and frowned. Those two were getting too close, too quickly. **“Wait, Iwa-chan?”** Raising an eyebrow, he stared at the brunet. **“’Cause you know, Iwaizumi is a mouthful.” _And calling you Hajime seems too intimate right now._** Remebering why he was standing here in the first place, Iwaizumi cleared his throat. **“Apparently, I am supposed to ask you if you would like to join us for drinks, since that was our last song for the night.”** Slowly, Oikawa blinked and then nodded his head.

 **“Oi, you two lovebirds, are you done flirting? Mattsun and I are cold waiting around for you two... Hurry your asses up and let’s go get food!”** Oikawa face palmed and threw a dirty glance at his soon to be ex best friend. **“Makki, no one hurries the great Tooru-san.”** One could always try to act the cool, collected self before his crush. Despite being a blank mess earlier. His confidence faltered though when he heard the deep chuckle from behind him. **"The great Tooru-san?"** Hajime was grinning at him and Oikawa felt his heart almost skip a beat but then, **"Come on shittykawa, let's get a move on."** Iwaizumi turned and was already moving towards the Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Even with the insulting name, Oikawa knew Iwaizumi spelt trouble for him. **"Oikawa, if you don't move your ass, we're ditching you."** He definitely needs a new best friend.

Iwaizumi was looking at him, laughing at something Hanamaki had said, his hands in his jeans pockets with his guitar case strapped over his shoulder. Oikawa kept staring at him, knowing his crush was definitely evolving with each smile he witnessed and each conversation they had, and he no plans of stopping it. **"Oi, shittykawa, we're leaving without you if you model walk the entire way."** Even though Hajime threw that threat out causally, he was still standing at the same spot waiting for Oikawa, while Hanamaki and Matsukawa were already a couple of steps ahead. Those two barely seem like strangers with how they were hanging off each other and Oikawa wondered if Makki was even coming home with him that night. **"Iwa-chan, it hurts me so that you would leave me stranded on the street alone."** Narrowed eyes stared him down but Oikawa grinned and winked. **"But I know, Iwa-chan, wouldn't ditch me alone. My presence is too important and my beauty-"** Before his words could finish though, Iwaizumi had backhanded him at the back of his head. **"Owwww. Iwa-chan, mean!"**

**"I regret not walking off with Mattsun now."**

**"Mean! You should feel honoured, Iwa-chan."** Hajime rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to smack Tooru again, choosing to keep his hands in the pockets of his jacket. **"I'm leaving your honoured ass behind, shittykawa."** Hanamaki was watching the exchange with Matsukawa and both wore similar shitty-eating grins. **"Those two are a match made in heaven eh?"** Matsukawa chuckled and threw an arm around Makki's shoulders. **"I'm assuming they are saying the same for us, maybe in a more colourful choice of words."** This time, it was Takahiro who chuckled. **"I guess, Tooru was good for something then."**

In the background, they could hear the soft bickering between Iwaizumi and Oikawa. **"I preferred it when they were both flustered."**

 **"Me too."**

* * *

Over the course of two hours, Oikawa had learnt that Iwaizumi had met Matsukawa in their first year of college and had immediately became good friends because of music. **"It was inevitable since I had to see his face every day. We become good friends after I accidentally stumbled over his music collection. Believe me when I say, this guy here, is so grumpy that he actually is his own anti-people device."** Tooru could believe looking at the frown that was forming and chuckled. He wouldn't have imagined it any other way though. **"And Matsukawa kept falling asleep at weird places. Once I found him half on the couch and the other half on the floor. His face was getting accquainted with our very cheap carpet."** That memory brought a mischievous grin to Hajime's face but he explained no further, which only intrigued Tooru more.

After a couple mugs of cheap booze, Makki was already leaning himself against broad shoulders, occasionally tilting his head to whisper softly to Matsukawa. No doubt, Oikawa was going home alone tonight. Oikawa, himself, was relaxed after some drinks. Feeling full and warm from food and booze, he leaned his weight against the scratching sofa he was sharing with Hajime since Hanamaki and snatched the seat next to Matsukawa. Their legs would brush against each other when he moved and he liked how warm Iwaizumi felt. Maybe it was the booze but Oikawa was smiling a lot more, laughing louder and feeling bolder than he was earlier.

 **"Hey, Iwa-chan.."** Softly, he called out to the other, when the other two were busy with themselves. **"What shittykawa? Don't tell me you need me to accompany you to the toilet again? I swear-"** His eyes widened when soft lips were pressed lightly against his and Iwaizumi blinked a couple of times. Although before he could react, Oikawa had pulled away, his face flushed. **"Been wanting to do that."** Tooru was covering over his mouth with his palm, looking embarrassed and innocent at the same time. Hajime's own face was burning but he knew Oikawa was probably too tipsy to remember this tomorrow so he did what a sane person would do. **"No, you don't. Look, you're drunk and won't remember your actions. So, maybe it's time to head home, shitt- Oikawa."**

As if realising that he had just kissed Iwaizumi, Tooru's brown eyes grew and he abruptly stood, knocking over the empty glasses on the table. **"Makki, we need to go. Now."** He grabbed his best friend's arm and was already trying to make his way out of the bar when Hanamaki whined a lot but let Tooru pull him along.

**"Nice going, Iwa."**

**"You know that was right."**

**"Do you always have to be the sane one?"**

Iwaizumi needed another drink, or three more, so he stood and spent most that night by the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh, im finally updating. let's hope i get more written over the few days/weeks...
> 
> also know that this was not supposed to be angsty, it should of happened. im sorry.
> 
> promise this fic will end with fluff!


	6. Chapter 6

_Two weeks._

It's been two weeks since Oikawa asked Sugawara to switch work shifts with him. Not that the silver haired beauty was willing to change his regular shift but Oikawa managed it with a lot of persuading and favours.

_Fourteen days_ since he started using a different route home when he had to take the afternoon shifts. Fourteen days since he's been avoiding a certain handsome man.

Three hundred and thirty six hours since he got drunk and regretted his terrible decision. Three hundred and thirty six hours since he left a pang of hurt slice through his chest. Oikawa kept telling himself that it will be over soon, that he could handle the pain, that time will heal all.

_So why was he still feeling in the biggest idiot on this planet? Why can't the aliens come and beam him away from all this? Why does it still hurt?_

Meanwhile, ignoring all his whines and drama, Hanamaki seems to be having the time of his life. Makki has been spending a lot more time outside of their apartment and the brunet knew why. His eyes narrowed as said pinket appeared at his bedroom door. **"I bought dinner."** Eyes not leaving his flatmate, Oikawa rolled out of bed and followed Makki out.

**"Hi."** A smirk met his gaze. **"Eek! Makki!"**

**"What?"** Hanamaki had gone back to curling himself on the couch, Matsukawa's arm circling around him in a comfortable embrace. " **Why didn't you tell me we had company?!"** Oikawa desperately tried to tame his unruly hair as he mentally killed Makki a thousand times while attempting to make Matsukawa disappear. **"Because we're only back to drop off my school stuff but then this drama distracted us. We were gonna be gone in like five minutes. What happened to our efficiency Issei?"**

**"I'm not sure. Maybe it went down together with your school grades."**

**"Why must you hurt me so?"**

**"Okay. You two, stop rubbing your relationship in my face."** Oikawa rolled his eyes and decided his growling stomach was more important than caring about Matsukawa's opinion of his bed hair. It's not like he was trying to seduce the pants off the performer. It was another particular performer he was trying that on. **"You hear that Issei, we apparently have a relationship going on. Why didn't I know that?"**

**"I'm sorry creampuff. I'm a dedicated man. I've sworn my life to my bed. My bed will always be my bae."** Hanamaki gasped. **"How could you? I thought we had a thing Issei. I trusted the wrong man."** Makki started to fake sob as dramatically as he could but he was no theatre student and the end result was comical that made Matsukawa clench his stomach roaring with laughter. **"Again, why are the two of you here?"**

**"It's funnier to watch you mop in your self inflicted pain."**

**"Makki, why? Why are you like this?"**

**"Because I think you're a sorry soul for letting that night affect how things were going with Iwaizumi. We both agree that you're a sob story waiting to happen."**

**"Why won't you reply to Iwa's text though? He's been... Worried, for a lack of a better word."** Matsukawa rolled his head back on the couch, looking at Oikawa who had settled himself at the breakfast nook for food. **"Because I don't need his pity or apologises."**

**"He's probably going to murder me for this. Come around to watch us perform tonight. But don't let him see you."**

**"Why?"**

**"Just do it, you whiny man child."** Makki tossed a throw cushion at the brunet. **"Why do we even have these cushions?"** Oikawa turned silent, continuing on his dinner while the two chatter in the background.

**"So, Mattsun, are we dating?"**

**"I guess we are."**

**"You did buy me that creampuff which was delicious. Okay, I guess we are."**

**"Go make me some coffee then."**

**"The first thing you make me do as your boyfriend is make coffee? Mattsun, I was wrong about you."**

**"Wait a minute. You two weren't dating, yet?"**

**"No."** The duo said in unison. **"Jinx! Hah you owe me a drink now."** Matsukawa rolled his eyes as Oikawa face palmed and questioned his life decisions.

* * *

**"I can't believe I let you drag me out tonight."** Oikawa whined for the trillion time since they've left their apartment. He tugged on the ends of his coat, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. **"Stop your whining and come on, Mattsun just texted and said they are starting."** The pinket reached his hand behind grabbing onto Oikawa's hand, pulling his best friend to move faster. Throughout the walk, Oikawa wouldn't stop whining about how horribel his best friend is. The pout on the brunet's face showed his displeasure but Takahiro knew tonight would definitely help the mopey man he called his best friend.

**"Mattsun says to stay out of view. So, here."** He nudged Oikawa into an alley that was situated behind their performing spot and they could see the two performers setting up their space. Oikawa froze seeing Iwaizumi again. He was still dressed in a pair of dark jeans and combat boots and Oikawa has never felt his heart flutter that much. Time obviously was not helping.

**"Test..."** Matsukawa tapped his finger a couple of times on the microphone. **"So, tonight, Iwaizumi you ready?"** His partner gave a slight nod before he took a step forward towards his own microphone stand. **"We have a new song tonight. I hope you will enjoy it as much as we do."** For the first time, Iwaizumi started the song.

> **"This is gonna hurt but I blame myself first, 'cause I ignored the truth**  
>  Drunk off that love, it fucked my head up, there's no forgetting you  
>  You've awoken me, but you're choking me, I was so obsessed  
>  Gave you all of me, and now honestly I've got nothing left"

Oikawa's breath hitched as he watched, feeling mesmerised again.

> **"I loved you dangerously."**

Matsukawa started strumming the guitar and the brunet could hear Hanamaki practically sigh happily. The two friends quietly watched the two performers hidden by the shadows of the buildings. For a moment, Oikawa turned to watch his friend instead of Iwaizumi. Hanamaki looked so happy and the brunet was genuinely happy for his friend.

> **"I love you, I love you, I love you, I loved you dangerously."**

The music was upbeat and the performers were at the top of their game. Even Oikawa could tell that Iwaizumi was enjoying himself. The brunet continued watching the dark haired performer and knew his feelings for Iwaizumi was deepening.

> **"Oh, oh, I loved you dangerously."**

They ended the song with a couple more bars of the chords and Oikawa could already hear Hanamaki hollering at his day old lover from their covers in the shadow.

* * *

 

At the end of their performance, Oikawa has found a certain genre of songs they had picked to perform. Sure, they were some of the latest hits but he could also tell the subtle hints behind the chosen songs. Especially since a couple of songs were screaming about their current situation. Not like Hanamaki would have let Oikawa ignore it, his constant nudging only made the brunet notice how awkward their situation was.

**"You need to stop avioding Iwaizumi."** Makki blurted out as he pulled his cellphone out to drop Matsukawa a message about the performance. **"I'm not avoiding him."** The bright light from Hanamaki's screen lit up the snarky grin that appeared on Makki's face. **"If taking a longer bus ride home is not considered as avoiding him, then you aren't. Oh, Mattsun says you're a wuss and to text Iwaizumi."**

The brunet rolled his eyes and he did pull his cellphone out, not because he was going to listen to his friend's advice but his cellphone was buzzing.

/Hey./

**"Oh, Mattsun said he told Iwa to message-"**

Oikawa didn't bother hearing the end of that sentence. The short message was glaring and taunting him. He blocked out the soft voice nagging in the background that he should reply the messages, he did not need Hanamaki sneaking peeks at his cellphone.

/Hi Iwa-chan~~~~ (＾ω＾)/

/I didn't think I would miss seeing those stupid faces. So, how you've been? I haven't seen you around./

/Mean Iwa-chan! the emojis are not stupid! (｀ε´) i've just been taking morning shifts. (´～｀ヾ) does iwa-chan miss my face?/

**"Wipe that drool off your face."** Hanamaki was already sniggering and Oikawa had to push a palm to Makki's face to shut him up.

/Maybe I do./

Oikawa _almost_ died.


	7. Chapter 7

**"Earth to Oikawa! Woohooo~~~ Earth to Oikawa~~~!"** Hanamaki snapped his fingers in front of his best friend's face trying to get some response. He leaned over, peering at the text message, rolling his eyes. Seeing that his friend has probably died, he went back to his own cellphone, tapping his new favourite numbers. **"Hey babe, I think my best friend has died. Uh-huh, your friend did it. Great show by the way. I think Tooru got the idea. You think? Yea, sure. Laters jerk."**

/of cos you miss me, iwachan~~~ ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ my face is a blessing to your eyes./

The pinket didn't miss the small smile that was creeping up on his best friend's face. **"Now that you're back on Earth, Mattsun is wondering if your delicate soul is ready to face Iwaizumi tonight?"**

/I take my words back, shittykawa. Your face annoys me till no end./

/mean iwachan! (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞ my face is a beauty!/

**"I'm taking it that you are ready to face your beast. I'm letting them know we are gonna join them for supper."** He nudged Oikawa several times and continued texting his boyfriend.

/Mattsun just said you're coming to have food with us? I guess I'll judge if your face is a beauty then. See you later, shittykawa./

/youll be awed iwachan (･ω<)☆ see you./

Feeling a lot better than he had been in a couple of weeks, Oikawa slipped his cellphone back into his pants pocket. He lifted his gaze, watching as Iwaizumi elbowed Matsukawa in the gut and the taller laughing as stepped away from the hit. The brunet smiled and leaned his weight against Hanamaki, earning him a grunt. **"Are you spineless now?"** Oikawa chuckled, wrapping his arms around his best friend. **"Oi. Stop that. I am a taken man. I am not going to be called a philander."** Hanamaki tried his best to push the brunet off.

The duo street performers were already done with packing up and were slinging their guitars over their shoulders when Hanamaki's cellphone rang again. **"Hey shithead, yea, we'll see you guys there. Stop bending down like that. It's making me have obscene thoughts and,"** Oikawa gasped and smacked his friend on his shoulder. " **I will keep those thoughts in mind for later, yea, I know where that is,"** He pushed Oikawa off from leaning against him. **"See you in a bit, babe."**

* * *

They were huddled in a booth seat in one of those 24hours cafes with Hanamaki snuggling himself closer Matsukawa, although Oikawa was seething at his best friend for picking the taller man but he quietly poked around at his food next to the person he has been avoiding. Said man just nudged his elbow lightly. **"Your food done something wrong to you?"** Iwaizumi chuckled and the brunet's heart skipped a beat hearing the deep, throaty laugh. **"No, Iwa-chan, all this good looks doesn't come easy, I'll have you know."** The performer rolled his eyes and grabbed Oikawa's wrist, pulling the fork towards his lips. **"If you're not going to eat that, it's a waste to be playing with food, shittykawa."** Oikawa's eyes widened as the fork in his hand met with Iwaizumi's lips.

_Did he just... Oh my God... He did... He just..._

**"You're going to break him again, Iwa,"** Hanamaki started laughing at how wide his friend's eyes had gone. **"Once broken considered sold, by the way. So maybe you should reconsider your product choice."** Matsukawa joined in with the teasing. **"Mm?"** Hajime slowly pulled his lips off the utensil, grinning. He knew he was teasing the brunet but seeing his reactions was priceless, including this 'deer caught in the headlights' look. Despite how their last meeting ended, Iwaizumi was starting to think that Oikawa was somewhat adorable. Especially when he was speechless like now.

**"Oh, look, he's broken. I guess he's sold then."** His best friend was horrible. **"Makki! Stop that. I am not a toy!"** He huffed and pouted at Hanamaki who only laughed even harder. Then he proceeded to stare at the fork as though it was the offending item. He wasn't even sure he could continue using that utensil now without combusting into an embarrassing red tomato.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Iwaizumi grinning and the performer was giving his attention back to his own plate of food, exchanging conversation with Matsukawa. It was as though their little exchange didn't happen at all. Frowning a little, he stuck out his lower lip, slouching a little, leaning his weight on Iwaizumi. **"Iwa-chan ate all my food, now I'm still hungry..."** He heard the performer scoffed before he felt a nudge. **"You didn't seemed too interested in your food just two seconds before. But,"** Hajime pushed his plate towards the brunet. **"Here."** The pair sitting opposite them only watched the exchange with amusement, smiling to themselves.

**"I want Iwa-chan to feed me."** Hanamaki's eyes grew within seconds at those words. It appeared that all three were threw off by Oikawa's words. Neither of them thought the brunet had the guts to say that. It amused Iwaizumi a lot more than his previous reactions. Smiling mostly to himself, the street performer cut a piece of his tofu, holding it between chopsticks towards Oikawa's lips.

**"Once broken, considered sold."** Matsukawa whispered, looking away.

Wrinkling his nose a little, he savoured the small piece of tofu, continuing to lean his weight against Iwaizumi. **"That was actually nice..."** The brunet hummed. Another piece of the tofu was placed before his lips and Oikawa didn't hesitate opening his lips, grinning. Hanamaki had the cheek to snap of a picture of them, apparently they were being cute.

* * *

It seems the couple were serious about not taking Oikawa with them after their meal. As Hanamaki had so eloquently put it, **"We are not having a third wheel again when we have amazing sex until the morning."** Matsukawa at that point threw his arm over the pinket's shoulders, grinning and nodding his head. So now, Iwaizumi was left walking the brunet home. It was almost three in the morning when they left the cafe.

Their shoulders bumped a couple of times and Oikawa had to remind himself to breath. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he huddled closer, wanting to keep his hands occupied than thinking about what he could be doing. Silently, they made their way down the street, Iwaizumi adjusting the guitar on his shoulder a few times.

The silence was less awkward than Oikawa had imagined in his head. He actually wished the walk was longer and since the night had been a lot better than their last encounter, Tooru had enjoyed all their conversations and every smile he got from the performer made the brunet smile genuinely.

**"Thank you for walking me home, Iwa-chan."**

**"Could you drop with the nickname, shittykawa."**

**"Nope. It's cute."**

_Silence._

**"Well, goodnight, shittykawa."** Iwaizumi shifted his guitar again, turning to leave. **"Goodnight, Iwa-chan."** Oikawa was still standing at his doorstep, watching the head of spikey hair leave and then Iwaizumi turned back. **"Before I forget,"** He closed the step between them, placing a soft kiss to the brunet's lips. **"Goodnight, Tooru."**

Then Iwaizumi was turning to leave again, leaving Oikawa standing mouth agape, a blush rising on his cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

After surviving the rest of the month on the morning shift, Oikawa was back to his usual routine.  His colleagues had given him odd looks but none had questioned his insistent to be back on the night shift. Only Sugawara made teasing remarks since the sliver haired man knew about Oikawa’s reasons in changing shifts. The brunet however was not going to let some causal teases affect his first night back at the café; he was going to be seeing a very handsome face after work anyway. That perked his mood, a lot.  
  
At ten sharp, Oikawa was waving his hand and whistling on his way out. There was even a slight skip to his step, weaving through the crowded streets to the bus stop. The anticipation of seeing Iwaizumi made the brunet smile a little wider, earning him weird stares.  
  
His smile fell when he stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the empty spot where he was expecting to see a leather jacket clad performer. Pouting a little, Oikawa pulled his cellphone out, thumbs moving faster, forming a quick message.  
  
_/iwachan, youre not performing tonight? (　ﾟДﾟ)＜!!/_  
  
Feet shuffling from foot to foot, he waited for a reply, ignoring that his bus home was approaching the station. Oikawa frowned, willing his phone to light up with a reply. Even though, they’ve been spending a lot more time together and exchanging calls and text messages, Oikawa wouldn’t call them exclusive yet. He still doesn’t know how Iwaizumi feels about him. The street performer’s insistent use of the lousy nickname does give the burnet the wrong signals.  
  
His phone beeped.  
  
_/oh, tooru, mattsun’s staying over tonight. do you need supper?/_  
  
Not the person he was waiting for and Oikawa starting pouting even more. Glowering at his cellphone, he swiped his thumb over the touchscreen, forming a reply.  
  
_/why didn’t you tell me that they weren’t performing tonight?! (╬ಠ益ಠ)/_  
  
_/tooru, food, yes or no?/_  
  
_/yes. and don’t you dare start anything on the couch again. i refuse to see you and mattsun naked on the couch again. keep your dick in your pants. (｡+･`ω･´)/_  
  
_/it’s not my fault that you don’t have a dick to make a move./_  
  
_/shut up. (o｀ﾟ皿ﾟ) not on the couch, makki./_  
  
Before he could slip his phone back into his pocket, already feeling dejected without seeing Iwaizumi tonight, his phone buzzed again.  
  
_/Sorry. Just got out of the shower. Yea, Mattsun said something about a date night with your flat mate, so we cancelled tonight. What’s up?/_  
  
The brunet’s face immediately lit up at the reply. Not that he was imagining Iwaizumi naked (he didn’t have to imagine much since he has since how the street performer looked without his jacket), but the reply did bring about a smile to his face. Oikawa was grinning as he formed his reply.  
  
_/i was just missing my iwachan. ♡＾▽＾♡/_  
  
_/Well, we are performing the night after, so we can hang out then./_  
  
_/not tomorrow? ಠ╭╮ಠ/_  
  
The brunet’s bus pulled up to the bus station and he raised his head in time to flag for the bus. Finding a seat at the back of the bus, he continued staring at his cellphone.  
  
_/We have practice in the studio tomorrow, so it’s a rest day./_  
  
They exchanged messages throughout Oikawa’s bus journey. The brunet was grinning too hard and at times he almost burst out with laughter. There were some messages that almost got him fuming and whining out loud.

* * *

  
**_“Never going to give you up, never going to let you down…”_**  
  
The brunet groaned, reaching his hand out from under his comfort blanket fort. Patting his hand around for the device, he let out another groan when he couldn’t find the cellphone that was still ringing. He was going to kill Hanamaki for changing his ringing tone again. Tossing his blanket off, he sat up darting his eyes around the room, trying to find the obnoxiously loud device. Oikawa found his cellphone lying on the floor, the photo of Hanamaki taunting him with a wide grinning smile.  
  
**“Makki, I’m going to kill you. Why di-”**  
  
**“Before you attempt to murder your best friend slash flat mate, check your messages alien dork. And say thank you.”**  
  
**“Why would I?”**  
  
**“Just do it. Bye.”**  
  
Before he could even say another word, the phone line went dead and Oikawa was up in bed, glaring at his cellphone, until he saw the flood of messages Makki had sent him. His eyes grew wide with each message he read. _Fuck, just how long has he been asleep?_ Staring at the digital clock on his cellphone, he struggled out of bed. If Hanamaki’s messages were true, he had less than two hours to get ready and be at the address his best friend had sent him. Curse him and his tendency to stay up reading alien theories. That and Iwaizumi had kept him up. Not that he was regretting that but he was going to regret missing his chance today.  
  
_**“Never going to give you up, never going to let you down…”**_  
  
**“Oh my- Makki! What?!”**  
  
**“So are you on your way?”**  
  
**“I would be quicker if you weren’t trying to talk to me right now.”** Oikawa held his phone between his ear and shoulder, throwing open the doors to his closet. **“Can we stop this conversation now? I need to get ready.”**  
  
**“Pft, just calling to let you know that you should buy Iwaizumi coffee. Black. No sugar. No cream.”**  
  
**“Ewww. That coffee is as dark as your soul.”**  
  
**“Coffee. Now, go get ready. Seeing how you take forever to get your bedhead tamed.”**  
  
**“Why are we friends?”** The brunet tossed out his pair of black skinny jeans to his bed.  
  
**“Because I got you a somewhat date with your very hot hunky musician. Now say thank you.”**  
  
**“One, I can get a date just fine, for your information. Two, he’s not mine, hot hunky yes, but not mine, yet.”** Oikawa mumbled, throwing random articles of clothing to his bed. **“And three, thank you.”** He stared at the mountain of clothes, pulling the same pair of black skinny jeans out again, deciding that his ass looks great in those. **“I've got to go get ready now, so bye.”**  
  
**“Don’t forget the coffee, dork. Oh, and you should wear that V-neck te-“**  
  
**“Bye, Makki.”** The brunet ended the call, smiling to himself. Even though he mentioned the murder of his friend a couple of times, Oikawa knew that Takahiro was the best friend he could have asked for.

* * *

  
After an hour of changing different sets of clothing and fixing his hair, Oikawa was finally out of the house. In the end, he settled on the gray V-neck tee Hanamaki had suggested, paired with a loose cardigan with his black skinny jeans. Pulling out the message that Hanamaki had sent him with the address, he keyed it in, getting the needed directions.  
  
Armed with four cups of coffee, Oikawa figured he should at least get coffee for the others since he was crashing their session, he followed the short instructions to the studio.  
  
The brunet took several deep breaths, calming himself, before he pushed the thick door to the studio open. He held his breath once the door was opened.  
  
**“Put your head on my shoulder… Hold me in your arms, baby… Squeeze me oh so tight… Show me that you love me too…”**  
  
Iwaizumi was sitting on a beat up couch, a pair of headphones on, lightly strumming on the guitar Oikawa has seen so many times. He had his eyes closed, concentrating on his fingers and the words to the song.  
  
**“Put your lips next to mine, dear… Won't you kiss me once, baby… Just a kiss goodnight, maybe… You and I will fall in love…”**  
  
The brunet felt like he was intruding on something but couldn’t get himself to move. Quietly, he leaned his weight against the doorframe, watching the man he has a crush on singing. A smile started to form on his lips as the street performer frowned.  
  
**“People say that lov-…”** Iwaizumi for the first time raised his gaze from his fingers, noticing the figure leaning against the door. Confusion appeared on his face as he pulled off the headphones. **“Hey…”** Then, realisation dawn upon him. **“Ah,”** He started blushing a little, realising what the brunet just saw. Carefully he placed his guitar to lean against the couch before standing up. **“I don’t suppose you’re the surprise Matsukawa mentioned?”** He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling a little, the colour on his cheeks still rising.  
  
**“Surprise!”** Oikawa grinned, pushing himself off the doorframe and made his way towards the adorably shy street performer. He was expecting a little more people in the studio, but this was way better.  Reaching for the black as soul cup of coffee, he held it out towards Iwaizumi. **“I hope you like your coffee as dark as your soul.”** Iwaizumi scoffed but took the offered cup.  
  
**“Iwachan, what was that song you were singing just now?”**  
  
**“Uh, it’s an old song by Paul Anka,”** He rubbed his neck again and Oikawa noticed that he did that a lot when he was embarrassed.  **“Put your head on my shoulder.”** Iwaizumi raised the cup, hiding his face. **“It’s nice! Can you,”** Oikawa shifted his weight from foot to foot. **“Could you finish singing it?”**  
  
**“I guess I could…”** Iwaizumi placed the cup of coffee down, returning back to his seat on the couch. Picking up his guitar, he cleared his throat, shifting a little. **“You’re just going to stand there?”** Iwaizumi tilted his head to the empty spot on the couch, next to him. He would rather be singing the song without Oikawa staring right at him so he let out a sigh when the brunet took the seat and Iwaizumi played a couple of chords before his voice filled the room again.  
  
**“Put your head on my shoulder… Hold me in your arms, baby… Squeeze me oh so tight… Show me that you love me too…”** The brunet felt a shiver ran down his spine, hearing the street performer’s voice this close. The numerous times he has watched Iwaizumi performed, he was a safe distance away but sitting next to the spikey haired man, listening to his voice this close, was making the brunet shiver. **“Put your lips next to mine, dear… Won't you kiss me once, baby… Just a kiss goodnight, maybe… You and I will fall in love…”** Cupping his own coffee between two hands, he enjoyed the voice sort of serenading him. **“Put your head on my shoulder… Whisper in my ear, baby… Words I want to hear… Tell me, tell me that you love me too…”**  
  
Feeling a little braver, Oikawa shifted and rested his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. His own blush was forming and he could already feel the heat on his cheeks but mostly the brunet was quiet. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, turned his head a little, staring at the head of brown currently resting on his shoulder. He almost missed some words when he felt the weight to his shoulder. **“Put your head on my shoulder… Whisper in my ear, baby… Words I want to hear, baby… Put your head on my shoulder…”** He placed his guitar back against the couch after strumming the last few chords of the song. They stayed in a comfortable silence, sitting on the couch, with Oikawa’s head still resting on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.  
  
**“Hey, Oikawa, the studio time is almost up.”** Iwaizumi nudged the brunet a little, moving his shoulder. " **I need to pack up-"** Abruptly, Oikawa sat up straighter. **“Oh, sorry, yes, uh,”** The brunet stood. **“Do you need help, Iwa-chan?”** He felt a little embarrassed and was trying to keep his eyes from looking anywhere but Iwaizumi. **“No, I just need to pack my guitar and we’re good to go.”**  
  
**“Go?”** The brunet was not catching on, tilting his head a little. **“Go… For dinner.”** The street performer answered, closing the guitar case. Oikawa looked a little taken aback with Iwaizumi’s answer. He was not expecting to spend even more time with the man he was having a seriously bad crush on. Clearing his throat, he tried to play down how much he nervous and excited he was about this. **“Is Iwa-chan taking me out on a date?”** The performer chuckled, holding his guitar case up and strapped it on his shoulder. **“If this was a date, I would have dressed nicer, but,”** He turned around looking at Oikawa, smiling wide. **“If you want this to be, let’s get a move on this date.”** Iwaizumi held his hand out, offering it to the brunet. **“Come on.”**  
  
Oikawa smiled, reaching for the offered hand. **“Let’s go, Iwa-chan.”** They cleared out of the studio, both grinning a little with a faint blush on their cheeks,  hands holding.


	9. Chapter 9

**“Tooru, your hot date is here!”** Hanamaki shouted over his shoulder before turning back to grin at Iwaizumi standing at the door. A figure joined him, a hand coming to rest on Makki’s shoulder, a similar grin spreading on the other’s face. **“They grow up so fast, Makki. Our children are finally going on a date.”** Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at his best friend. **“I can see why the two of you are dating now.”** He tried to look past the two who were taller and broader than he was, effectively blocking his way into the apartment. Iwaizumi hated the fact that he was the shortest amongst the four of them and the other three have not let that fact slip from their minds, yet. **“Is he still fixing his hair or something? That hair definitely is not natural.”** He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. Hanamaki started laughing. **“Oh, you know him too well. H-”**

 

**“Stop spreading bad rumours about me.”** Oikawa clasped his hand over Makki’s mouth, safely preventing the pinket from saying anything else that might make him look bad. However, he was not expecting the voice that followed his small whine. **“Iwa, you don’t even know half of the truth, this,”** Matsukawa pointed a thumb at the brunet. **“I have just seen him change a total of four times before spending another hour trying to tame his bedhead.”** Before Oikawa could stop the taller male, he felt a wet slob on his palm. **“Oh my god, Makki, gross!”** He dropped his hand, staring between the offending pinket and his palm. **“Oh, gross! Iwachan, why are you just laughing? Don’t listen to their lies.”** Iwaizumi was holding his stomach and his cheeks were red from laughing and Matsukawa was still sharing small snippets of what he was made to do from the minute Hanamaki had summoned him here. **“And do you know how many hair products he uses? I have never known that there was that many in the stores?”**

 

**“Iwachan, no, don’t listen.”** Oikawa said moving away from sight to wash his freshly stained hand. **“I knew from the start that he was vain but this is still kind of amusing.”** Iwaizumi said between gaps of laughter. Hanamaki narrowed his eyes, the atmosphere changing. **“Just so you know, I expect Tooru home before midnight and no funny business, mister. I’m watching you.”** The pinket pointed his middle and index fingers from his eyes to Iwaizumi. **“Watching you…”** Then he turned towards Matsukawa. **“Do you think we will get to name their children?”**

 

**“I don’t see why not? We are their parents.”**

 

**“Oh my god, stop it! Let’s go Iwachan!”** The brunet pushed his way between the couple, rolling his eyes. Iwaizumi was torn between being amused and feeling weird. He was still laughing a little behind his hand and Oikawa glared at him, reaching to pull at his other hand. **“You are not my parents. Why are you guys like that? Why?”** He half pouted, half whined, pulling Iwaizumi towards the elevator. **“Be careful! Practice safe sex!”** The duo shouted in unison, both spotting Cheshire cat smirks as they looked out of the apartment. Iwaizumi and Oikawa both widen their eyes, turning to stare at the other two hearing the last statement. A slight blush rose on their cheeks before the elevator dinged announcing its arrival. The brunet hurriedly tugged the musician into the elevator before his flat mate could say anything else to embarrass him further.

 

Iwaizumi let out a nervous chuckle once they were safe in the confined space of the elevator and Oikawa as if only realizing that their hands were still linked felt the blush on his cheeks rising. **“I can see what Mattsun sees in Hanamaki now. They are perfect for each other, unfortunately for us.”** The musician causally leaned against the metal bar, staring at the descending numbers. Iwaizumi made no move to pull his hand free so the brunet left his hand holding the very warm hand of Iwaizumi’s. Iwaizumi did, however, notice the lack of sound from Oikawa so when the elevator doors opened, he tightened his hold on the brunet’s hand. **“Come on shittykawa.”** He was smiling so brightly that Oikawa could only match that expression with his own. **“So mean with the names, Iwachan!”** Although saying that, the brunet’s grin couldn’t have been any wider as they stepped out onto the busy street with their hands linked.

 

**“What’s this mystery place that we are going? I hope I’m dressed for the place…”** Oikawa started firing questions the minute his blush faded. **“Iwachan, why the mystery though? I mean if I knew where we were going, I could have dressed appropriately.”**

 

**“Geez, don’t you ever shut up, shittykawa.”** Iwaizumi retorted when they paused at a red light, rolling eyes from effect. **“And you’re dressed fine. You look good.”** The musician said without missing a beat, keeping his eyes on the traffic lights. Oikawa was taken aback at how honest that compliment had sounded and he realized how warm and fuzzy it made him feel. **“I know I look good, Iwachan. I always do.”** Tilting his head, the brunet cupped his mouth, whispering. **“But Iwachan looks so good too.”** He could feel the musician tensing up. Matsukawa had let the little secret out, that Hajime got embarrassed easily when complimented, over food once when he was at their apartment. On cue, Iwaizumi raised his hand to his face, covering his blushing cheeks. **“Idiotkawa.”** He muttered under his breath. The light changed and Iwaizumi tugged the brunet forward.

 

They continued to exchange soft banter while sharing stories of their weeks of not meeting. Oikawa enjoyed the warmth from the musician’s hand but the night was turning chilly and the brunet could already feel it under his cardigan. Iwaizumi noticed, of course. At the next red light, he pulled his hand away and removed his bomber jacket and held it out to Oikawa. **“Sorry, should have asked you to dress warmer. Here put this on.”** The brunet had pursed his lips when Hajime had pulled his hand away but realized what the musician was doing and shook his head. **“It is okay, Iwachan, you’ll get cold. I’m fine.”** However, Iwaizumi had forced the jacket onto Tooru. **“Idiotkawa, I don’t want you catching a cold. I’m alright.”**

 

**“Thank you.”** The brunet slipped his arms into the jacket, sighing at how warm it felt. Just as he was warming up, he felt Iwaizumi’s fingers slipping into his hand and Oikawa couldn’t help but smile. This was nice, he thought. He let Hajime lead him towards another street before he realized where they were heading towards. **“The park, Iwachan? Never pegged you as the nature type.”** He did notice the several small groups that were heading into park as well. A look of confusion spread across his face. The park was a scenic spot but Oikawa has never seen that many people converging at that place at one time. **“Ah, I hope we’re not late. We might have to walk a little faster, shittykawa.”**

 

Iwaizumi led them into the park and it seems like everyone was heading in the same direction and it only confused the brunet further. Oikawa looked at the musician hoping to get an answer but Hajime only seemed to be focused on getting them wherever they were going. **“We should get something to drink first, might warm you up more.”** The musician looked left and right, trying to locate something. His eyes lighted up when he spotted a stall with a short queue. **“Come on, we need to hurry if we want to make it in time.”** Oikawa stared at him with confused eyes but followed after.

 

Armed with a paper cup each, Iwaizumi led them down a path towards the main center of the park. As they got closer, it dawn upon the burnet why they were at the park. If anything, the large screen they were approaching was a giveaway. There was already quite a crowd gathered on the grass but they managed to find a spot centralized to the screen, not too far from it.<b¥ “I hope your jeans don’t stain easily.” The musician stared at the tight black jeans Oikawa had on before frowning again. **“I should have brought something for us to sit on. Sorry. Usually I just chill on the grass.”** Iwaizumi rambled on and it was kind of adorable that the brunet started chuckling. **“It’s fine, Iwachan. I don’t care. It’s Makki’s turn to do laundry this week. He can deal with grass stains if there is any.”** Lowering himself, he settled and got comfortable on the grass. He was actually glad that the grass was dry and the jacket Iwaizumi had made him wear was keeping him warm. **“So, what are we watching?”**

 

**“You’ll know.”** Was the only reply he received. So, Oikawa got creative and started to analyze the crowd. It was a good mixture of couples and small groups of friends. There were no children, so any type of animation was out of the question. It could be a comedy, or rom-com from the crowd. But he wouldn’t take horror or thriller out of the mix as well. Iwaizumi was quietly watching the burnet, smiling at how focused Tooru looked. Stretching his legs out, he was half tempted to lay himself on the grass but the growing crowd prevented him from realizing that thought. He noticed that the burnet had pulled his knees closer to him, hugging them with his drink in his hands. Iwaizumi wondered if the movie was a good idea, Hanamaki had assured him that Tooru would love it but he still had his doubts. He was still beating himself up for not reminding the brunet to dress warmer.

 

The crowd had settled down and soft murmurs could be heard from the small groups. But when the projection lit up the screen, everyone was quiet and Iwaizumi could see the excitement emitting from the brunet next to him. Smiling, he figured if this wasn’t too bad a choice for a first date. The opening credits started and the musician still had his eyes watching Oikawa’s reaction. At the first scene, the brunet gasped and turned his head to Hajime. **“How did you- Makki told you, didn’t he? You sly, sly, person, Iwachan.”** Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders. **“I never expose my secrets, shittykawa. Shush. The movie is starting.”** The musician grinned and turned his attention away from Tooru.

 

During the movie, between scenes, Iwaizumi found himself glancing towards the brunet, stealing short glimpses. Crossing his legs and rest an elbow on his knee, the musician placed his chin in his palm, watching the expression grow on Oikawa’s face. He was probably watching the burnet more than the movie but he didn’t care. It was fascinating how Oikawa’s face would light up at small mentions about space. Iwaizumi thought that Hanamaki had been pulling his leg when the pinket told him that Oikawa was obsessed with anything space. It just didn’t seem like the type of thing the brunet would be into. But then again, he should never judge a book by its cover. And it was obvious that Oikawa was more than just a pretty face. He had known that since the first time he caught the brunet staring on the streets.

 

**“Iwachan, do you-”** At this moment, the brunet decided to turn his head and it was Iwaizumi’s turn to have been caught staring. **“Are you even watching the movie, Iwachan?”** Oikawa narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Hajime but the small smile on his face made him look less threatening. **“I am.”** The musician continued to stare at Oikawa blatantly. **“Stop that.”** His ears turned slightly pink at the staring and he turned his attention back to the movie. **“You’re making me miss the good parts.”** Oikawa pressed his palm to Iwaizumi’s face, trying to block and push the musician’s glare away. **“You’re just easily distracted.”** Iwaizumi said, taking the chance to slip his fingers between the brunet’s, effortlessly managing to hold Oikawa’s hand in his. Deciding that he had missed enough of the movie, the musician sat straighter, looking back at the screen, still holding Oikawa’s hand by his side.

 

By the end of the movie, Oikawa had shifted closer to the musician, their joined hands resting on Iwaizumi’s thigh. The brunet was resting his head on the shorter male’s shoulder to hide the fact that he was tearing up a little at the ending. Empty paper cups sat by their feet and conversation started again when the screen dimmed. Some groups had already started moving to leave the park while some were still seated, sharing about the movie or stretching their limps. The two sat in comfortable silence. Iwaizumi realized how soft Oikawa’s hair was despite all the products he uses.

 

**_“Never going to give you up, never going to let you down…”_ **

 

**“Oh my f-”** The brunet groaned and reached his free hand into this pocket, pulling out his cellphone. The musician thought was amused at the song choice and he started humming the tune to it. **“I need new friends.”** Oikawa let out a soft whine at the message Hanamaki had just sent him. He showed the message to Iwaizumi who started chuckling only because he was embarrassed at the choice of words.

 

_/Home by midnight, Tooru, your parents are still waiting. I hope your hot date has at least kissed you. He better not be tapping that ass tonight. If he is, I want all the details./_

 

**“Why is my best friend like this?”** He dropped his hand, rolling his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, whining. **“Why Iwachan, why?”** The musician chuckled. **“I guess it’s time for you to get home, Cinderella.”** Oikawa shot up at that name. **“Did you just reference a Disney movie, Iwachan?”** Iwaizumi nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. **“Come on before your mom grounds you for getting home late.”**

 

**“Ah, Iwachan, wait.”** He tugged on the hand he was holding. **“Let’s take a photo together.”** Iwaizumi knitted his brows together at the suggestion. He was about the reject the brunet but the expectant, big brown eyes were staring at him and his heart melted a little for him to give in to the suggestion. **“Just one, alright.”** The musician glared at the cellphone screen as if it was haunting him but Oikawa nudged him. **“Relax, Iwachan, stop looking like you’re murdering someone.”** He pressed his cheeks against Iwaizumi’s, choosing to keep this hands linked instead of doing his signature ‘V’ pose for the photo. He feared that if he pulled away, Iwaizumi might not hold his hand again. It was a silly thought but he just did not want to risk that happening.

 

The photo turned out better than he thought. Iwaizumi was still scowling but Oikawa realized that the musician still looked good with that grumpy expression. Obviously he was going to update his social media accounts with this photo and about how well the night had went. He knew Iwaizumi might not like it but the musician did not need to know about that. **“Okay, we can go now.”** Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and started getting up, their hands still joined with Oikawa’s arm rising up. **“Help me up, Iwachan.”**

 

**“You know that Cinderella reference doesn’t actually make you a princess right, shittykawa?”**

 

**“Mean Iwachan. We are on a date, you are supposed to be sweet to me?”**

 

**“Yes we are on a date, but it doesn’t guarantee you free access to me being nice. Not if you’re being a little shit. Come on. Get up.”** Iwaizumi tugged at the brunet’s arm. **“Does that mean you can actually be sweet, Iwachan?”** Oikawa beamed at the musician and threw his other arm up, wiggling his fingers. **“Please, Iwachan.”** Narrowing his eyes, Iwaizumi gave up fighting this battle and reached for the outreach hand. A light tug and the brunet was up on his feet. Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi worked out and was fit, but he did not realize how strong the musician was. Iwaizumi was bending to reach for their empty cups and Oikawa blatantly took this chance to check out his ass. **“I can feel you staring, you know, shittykawa.”** The brunet chuckled. **“I was not staring.”**

 

**“Sure you weren’t. Like how you weren’t staring the first time?”** Iwaizumi straighten up with a smirk on his face. **“Yes, exactly like that.”** The brunet childishly stuck his tongue out in defiance. **“Come on now, shitty princess. Your mom must be worried.”** The musician chuckled, lightly pulling the brunet along towards the path to toss their empty cups. He continued to lead Oikawa along the dimly lit path and out of the park. They continued towards the brunet’s apartment, quietly walking down the empty streets, enjoying each other’s presence. However by the time they were standing outside Oikawa’s apartment, both of them started shifting awkwardly. Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck, staring at their hands while Oikawa was biting his lips and jiggling his keys. **“Uh, tonight was nice, Iwachan. Thank you.”**

 

**“It’s nothing. Maybe we can do something again the coming week, if our schedules don’t kill us first. Anyway,”** Iwaizumi swallowed back some saliva, clearing his throat. **“Good night. I enjoyed tonight. Rest well.”** He tiled his head to close the gap between them and pressed a chaste kiss to Oikawa’s lips. His cheeks were burning and so were Oikawa’s. **“Good night Iwachan.”** Reluctantly, he let Iwaizumi pull his hand away and he watched till the shorter male was at the elevator when he realized that he was still wearing Iwaizumi’s jacket. **“Ah, Iwachan, wait, your jacket!”**

 

**“Nah, you hold on to it. More reason for us to meet, isn’t it?”** The musician winked and waved his hand before disappearing in to the elevator. Oikawa leaned against the front door and mentally screaming at how well tonight was. Iwaizumi was definitely too good to true. Just as he was questioning what he has done to have deserver Iwaizumi, the front door opened and Oikawa fell backwards, his feet struggling to keep up him.

 

**“Oh you’re home. I see you had a good time.”** Hanamaki stared down at him as Oikawa had fallen to land on his butt. For once, the brunet didn’t have to lie about his date. **“I did.”** He beamed at his flat mate before falling back to lie on the floor. **“Tonight was great.”**

 

**“Gross. Stop that. Stop flaunting. Mattsun your child is flaunting.”** Makki turned and shouted into the living room. **“Get up so that I get out and close the door, idiot.”** The pinket tried shuffling the happy pile of brunet on the floor away. **“Where are you heading?”** Oikawa blinked watching Makki put on his sneakers.

 

**“The convenience store. We are out of condoms.”**

 

**“I should have stayed out longer. I do not want to hear you guys having sex. Ugh.”**

 

**“Too bad.”** Hanamaki shrugged his shoulders and threw a ‘V’ pose at the brunet. **“Can’t help that I can get some booty and you can’t.”** Oikawa rolled his eyes. **“TMI Makki. Buy me milk bread!”**

 

**“Did your hot date not feed you enough?”** Even though he looked reluctant, Oikawa knew his flat mate was going to come home with at least a day’s worth of milk bread for him. **“Oh, don’t go into my room. Mattsun’s unavailable at the moment.”**

 

**“TMI MAKKI! NOW GO!”**

 

**“Bye!”** The pinket closed the front door smiling.

 

**_“Never going to give you up, never going to let you down…”_ **

 

**“God damn this ringing tone…”** He pulled out his cellphone and immediately smiled at the name flashing across the screen.

 

_/Sleep well, shitty princess./_

 

_/Awh, am I your princess now, Iwachan? (^v^)/_

 

_/A shitty one, yes./_

 

_/A princess is still a princess, so I expect the royal treatment, Iwachan. Does that make you my knight in shining armour?/_

 

_/In your dreams, idiotkawa./_

 

_/Oh so forward, Iwachan, do you want me to dream of you tonight?/_

 

_/Just sleep. Good night./_

 

_/Good night, Iwachan./_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took foreverrrrrr

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for this, but, the fact that I just really needed a street perfomer iwa fic in my life. More chapters coming up since I've written a little over on tumblr.
> 
> Comments & music request are welcomed! :D


End file.
